


Misplaced: Kara

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Science Bullshit, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	

_**all of the science stuff is bullshit that I made up to further the story** _

Lena was in bed reading while Kara put the kids to bed. They didn’t always get to see their Super-Mommy before they had to go to bed. Sometimes, instead, she had to be off saving the world. Whenever Kara was home though, she spent the extra time with them, getting them to sleep. On more than one occasion, Lena had watched Kara from the doorframe of their children’s bedroom and seen her sleeping with their little son on her chest, and Aly tucked against her side.

However, this wasn’t the case on this night, as Lena discovered when Kara flopped over into the bed, jostling the Luthor around.

“You’ve made me lose my page, Supergirl.” Lena groans in a tone of mild exasperation.

“I’m sure that I’ll be able to make it up to you somehow.” Kara says teasingly, her tone dropping an octave lower. She propped herself up on her forearm and with a little superspeed; relieved Lena of her glasses and her book.

“The kids?” Lena asked, her breath coming more quickly at the sight of Kara’s smirk.

“In bed.”

“The city?” Lena asked disbelievingly.

“Safe for the moment.” Kara’s grin broadens as she stared adoringly at her wife.

“Alright then, feel free to make it up to me Mrs.Danvers.” Lena smiles that one particular smile that she reserves for Kara and Kara alone.

Kara fell asleep hours later with Lena in her arms, content and totally satisfied.

\-----/////-----

When Kara woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed and Lena was shaking the crap out of her.

“Who the _hell_ are you and where am I?! I demand to be returned to the Luthor Mansion in Smallville… immediately.” Lena glared at her and ordered, one of Kara’s MetU t-shirts all that she was wearing.

“That’s not funny, Lena. Come back to bed.” Kara dismisses her and rolls over.

“Did I come home with you last night or something?” Lena looks only mildly concerned, but the expression on her face was much colder than Kara could remember having seen before. 

“Lena, are you feeling okay? You live here… with me and the kids.” Kara looks truly concerned. Lena Luthor had never been more confused.

For the first time in years, Kara pulled the sheet up to hide her nakedness from the woman that was supposed to be her wife.

“Kids? What kids?” Lena looks a bit more confused then and Kara realizes that something is really and totally wrong.

“ _Our_ children, Lena. Our daughter and son… what is _wrong_ with you? Are you sick? I’m calling Alex.” Kara decides, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She gropes around for her cell phone and prods at it ferociously. Without her usual extreme measures of control, her fingers went right through the flimsy device.

“Dammit.” Kara curses and opens the nightstand drawer; promptly pulling out another phone to make the call on as though this was a regular occurence.

“Alex, grab Mags and got over here fast, there’s something wrong with Lena.” Kara barks into the phone and hangs up without waiting for an answer.

“There’s nothing wrong with me! I just want to know what I’m doing here!” Lena protests, still wary of the beautiful blonde that she had woken up next to.

“That’s what’s wrong, honey. We’ve lived here together for the past ten years.” Kara pulls the sheet along with her and takes Lena’s left hand in her own, holding it up so that she can see the wedding bands on their fingers.

“I don’t understand…” Lena murmured. She looked so confused in contrast to Kara’s concern and fear.

“Rao, I am not allowed to be happy for more than ten minutes, am I?” Kara mumbled to herself, turning away and allowing the sheet to fall off, baring her skin to the woman what was supposed to be her wife.

“Er...uhm…” Lena turned around quickly, feeling like an intruder. However, that didn’t stop her from turning around to take peeks. Lena’s eyes traced the muscles of Kara’s back as they flexed and relaxed while she pulled a pair of blue jeans up her long legs. Her eyes did their very best to not stop and get stuck at the place where the jeans stopped.

Lena whipped back around when Kara turned back to her, breasts hidden by a plain white bra, full and round and very very distracting. Further down was a set of abdominal muscles that ignited a pulling sensation in Lena’s core. Lena gave mental props to the version of herself that had married this absolutely stunning woman.

“You can look, it won’t bother me.” Kara’s voice seemed resigned and sad. “My sister and her fiance are on their way. They’ll be able to figure out what’s going on here.”

Kara padded barefoot across the room and pulled a baby blue button-up out of a drawer and put it on.

“Your side of the closet is over there.” Kara pointed out. “I’m going to go get breakfast started, the kids are bound to be getting hungry soon.”

Lena flipped through the clothes and didn’t find a single thing that she recognized. All she knew was that she wanted to go home. Luthor mansion felt very very far away from whatever backwater town Lena had found herself in. SHe turned the ring around on her finger over and over again. She pulled it off just a bit and noted the tan line underneath. Clearly the ring had been there for a long time.

Dressed in whatever clothes were in the front of the closet, Lena sat on the bed to think for a moment. Clearly, something had happened during the night, and Lena was inclined to believe that she wasn’t even really in her own body anymore. It would make even more sense if she weren’t even in her own universe, but that just seemed incredibly unlikely. Lena had heard of the multiverse theory before, but hadn’t thought much of it. If Lena’s theory on what had happened was really true, then someone or something had to have figured out how to travel between them.

“Lena! Alex and Maggie are here! Can I borrow you for a moment?!” she heard Kara yell.

For the first time, Lena stepped out of the bedroom into the rest of the house. Photos of the other Lena and Kara littered the walls, sometimes they were accompanied but the two children that Kara had mentioned before Kara was standing at the stove with a spatula in one hand and a baby on the other hip.

“Morning, Mommy.” said the older child, a girl. Lena glanced up to Kara for some kind of clue as to what to do.

The blonde woman’s eyebrows knitted together in a warning.It was clear that Kara loved her babies fiercely.

“Good morning, baby girl.” Lena replied like she guessed the other version of herself would, then bent down to kiss dark hair that matched her own.

“Alex, could you feed Jeremiah for me?” Kara asked the taller, dark-haired woman that stood like a shadow in the door-frame.

“I’ll fix plates.” said the smaller Italian woman that had been standing with her. “How may pancakes, Lil’ Aly?”

“Three, Aunt Maggie. Thank you.” 

Lena made mental notes of the children’s names. She felt useless as she stood there, watching the family at work. Lena had on idea of what the other version of herself might have been doing. All she knew was that she really needed coffee.

As naturally as possible she headed around the kitchen island and to the coffee pot.

“Do you need me to help you with that?” Kara whispered under her breath, unsure if this version of Lena was as spoiled as the Lena Kara knew had been before she became who she was then.

“I can make my own coffee, thank you. I’m not completely useless.” Lena growled softly. She could see Kara shudder softly, and didn’t mention it, though she smiled softly to herself. It didn’t matter if it was because of fear or arousal, Lena was pleased. Lena could understand why whatever version of herself had married this woman, she was beautiful already obviously kind, and loving to their children, they clearly had a family that loved them outside of the home as well.

“Aly, can you feed Jeremiah while I talk to your mothers for a minute please?” Alex asked, noting the tension in the room and deciding to jump into whatever the problem of the day was.

“Okay, little sister, what’s the sitch?” Alex stepped into the corner with Maggie, Kara, and Lena.

“So, I woke up this morning and Lena was gone. I mean, _my_ Lena was gone and _this_ Lean was here. _This_ Lena isn’t my wife; she doesn’t know how or why she got here. When she went to sleep, she was alone in bed in the Luthor mansion at Smallville. When she woke up, it was here in bed, beside of me.” Kara explained.

Lena nodded her affirmation, but didn’t say anything.

“So, you’re a totally different person?” Alex looked over Lena appraisingly. “You don’t look any different.”

“I’m a few years younger, I think, and a lot less domestic.” she glances meaningfully over at the children.

Kara looks at Lena with alarm in her eyes.

“I’ll keep up appearances for your kids anyway. Don’t worry about it.” Lena’s voice was cold, and Kara didn’t care for it.

“You’d better. No matter if you’re the person who has been here with us or not; this family is a team… and you’re a part of that team now. You are going to have to pull your weight with it.” Kara said plainly. Her voice was confident and sure; shoulders back, hands on her hips. Lena was impressed and that didn’t happen often.

Up until this point, Maggie Sawyer had kept her abundance of questions to herself. Her mind raced with theories and various other thoughts about what could have happened.

“Can you think of anyone back on your world who may have wanted you out of the way?” Maggie broke into the clamor of the Danvers. She loved Alex and Kara, she really did, it was just that they got off track easily. They lost sight of the goal a lot of the time and it came down to Maggie and Lean to refocus them. Maggie was realizing that for now that would be her job on her own.

“Who wouldn’t want me gone back home would be the better question.” Lena’s arms cross over her chest and she leans against the wall, observing everyone all at once to the best of her ability. The children were watching cartoons on the television, Alex was discussing something out of earshot with Kara, and Maggie’s warm brown eyes were doing their best to bore into her soul. Somehow, Lena felt like she could definitely trust these women. “I’m in the process of buying LuthorCorp out from under my brother. Lionel recently discovered that I stole Cadmus’ cloning initiative and had it demolished, on top of my own research into my murky personal history. Who knows who could have gotten butthurt over that.”

“Everyone wants to know who they are and where they come from. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that.” Kara says firmly, eyes burning passionately. Lena nods her understanding; not trusting herself to respond.

“Oh, and there’s always that Superman guy. He hates me on the simple merit of my last name.” Lena looks absolutely disgusted. “He’s never even met me, doesn’t know a thing about what my so called family has put me through, or why I have to do the things that I have done. None of that has stopped him from trying to destroy me or my reputation.”

“Ahem...Superman?” Kara asks, a slight blush rising to her cheeks at the sound of her cousin’s moniker.

“Yeah, he and my brother have had some sort of personal vendetta going on for as long as I can remember.” Lena says, “Personally, I’d have nothing against the guy if he didn’t continuously loop me in with the rest of my family. I would honestly like to do some good in the world if I could just get out from under their name and thier thumb.”

Kara detects a slight tremor run through Lena and places what she hopes is a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“The Lena in this world has. Superman is off in Metropolis, Lex is in prison, and Lionel is dead. My Lena renamed LuthorCorp to L-Corp and has made it a force for good in the world.” Kara says, hoping that she can show this version what she is capable of as well.

“Sometimes she even works with us and Supergirl to help protect National City.” Maggie adds.

“Supergirl? There are _two_ Supers in this world?!” Lena looks alarmed and curious.

“Yeah, is there not one in yours?” Alex looks horrified.

“No…” Lena said thoughtfully, looking scared to say anything more.

Alex’s hand shoots out and grabs Maggie’s bicep; whose own face had already gone completely pale.

Kara swallows audibly.

“How?” she asks in a choked voice. She clears her throat and tries again. “How did it happen? Do you know?”

Lena can tell immediately that she has stepped into something that she really shouldn’t have. Supergirl must really have been important to this group of women.

“Uhm… no, I’ve got absolutely no idea. I’m sorry. Still...I’m sure that if she is alive and well here that she intends to stay that way.” Lena feels oddly sorry for this group of rather distraught looking women. Lena wished that she could make it all better for them, and that wasn’t a feeling she was used to having.

“I’m sure that she does as well.” Kara says in a torn tone of voice. There is an underlying note of steel there, a fierceness that comes only from determination to fight and win and protect. Lena wished that she knew more of this woman’s story. Her eyes tracked their reactions with a steady gaze, giving nothing away. Despite the fact that Alex Danvers was the scientist of the group, she and Maggie looked to Kara for answers and leadership. It seemed odd, but also somehow completely natural. There was just something in Kara’s eyes, a strange quality that made Lena feel like this was a woman that she could trust and believe in.

“Honestly, I don’t want to be any trouble, I just want to go back to my own world and finish my coup. I’m going to take down my brother if it kills me… and it very well might.” Lena finally spoke her piece, the tension in the room choking her.

“We can take the kids to DEO childcare, I guess.” Alex thinks aloud. “I have a few ideas on how to trade the Lenas back, but I’m going to need to discuss it with Winn.”

“What if I used the device that Cisco gave me to move between worlds? I could just escort her myself, then.” Kara asked.

“That only works to go to Barry’s Earth. We don’t know exactly what Earth this Lena is from.” Alex disputes.

“You two are talking as though the idea of multiple universes isn’t nuts.” Lena watches with bright and interested eyes. Kara can see the gears in Lena’s mind turning.

“We have prior experience with the theory of the multiverse.” Alex said with a monotone.

“We have friends on one Earth a few down the line.” Kara shrugs. 

“I have a solid grasp on the theory, but I never thought that it could possibly be a reality.” Lena had actually dreamed of it pretty regularly without realizing it. She had dreamed of being adopted by another family… _any_ other family, with whom every day wouldn’t have felt like an uphill battle. Lena had wanted a family, people who would have loved and accepted her for everything that she already was, not who she could be for them. Clearly, the Lena of this Earth had also been a Luthor, but one who had overcome her family, and even found a new one.

“This is insane…” she groaned, massaging her temples.

“This is pretty much a normal week for us, actually.” Alex corrects her without cracking a smile.

Lena was inclined to believe her.

“Maybe we should just take her to the DEO and see if we can come up with a plan from there.” Maggie suggests. “I’ll take the kids to school and you can all get started without me; seeing as I’m the only one here who isn’t a genius.”

“We all love you anyway.” Alex kisses Maggie’s temple affectionately, like it was a habit, and not a beautiful scene that Lena hadn’t at all expected, being a complete stranger to most physical shows of affection.

Kara’s eyebrows danced on her forehead with every passing thought, a deep furrow developing between them.

“It’s all going to be okay, little sister. We’re going to get your girl back.” Alex patted Kara’s arm and squeezed her hand, a determined look in her eyes.”Lena’s probably half-way to a solution herself, wherever she is. She’s one of the most determined women in the world, and she’ll do whatever it takes to get back to you. You know that.”

“I do. The thing is just that we were usually a team. We do better when we work together. She _makes_ me better.” Kara looks distraught and Lena doesn’t know what she should be doing.

Maggie breaks the silence.

“Okay, I’ll take the kids on and catch up with you all later.” she kisses Alex quickly on the lips, again like it came as naturally as breathing and sweeps off to gather the other Lena’s children.

“You know this has probably been more of a shock for you than it has for any of us. Are you okay with the plan?” Kara looks to Lena and grasps her elbow lightly, as though she were almost afraid to touch her.

“Yeah, I guess. You all probably know better than I do, what we should do.” Lena said, considering her answers carefully. “I mean, I still feel kind of like I’ll wake up any minute now and this will all have been the weirdest dream ever.”

“I can understand that.” Kara’s blue eyes shine sadly and Lena wonders what exactly had happened to this girl to cause her to end up like this. Hse seemed completely out of this world.

“I’m going to be okay, though. I’m Lena Luthor and I always land on my feet.” she straightened her spine and threw her shoulders back; drawing off of her dopple-ganger’s wife’s strength. “And… if you needed a substitute for that missing team member… I’ve heard that we have got a lot in common.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiled softly. “That means a lot to me. Especially coming from you. Now, let’s go get you home.”

Kara held out her hand and Lena took it unthinkingly, not having expected the warmth or the strength that immediately flooded her whole system. She regretted not knowing Kara Danvers in her own world. It felt like she could do anything if this woman were on her side. Lena resolved to find her as soon as she was back in her own universe. She was incredibly jealous of the other version of herself.

\-----/////---

“You know, I think Winn and I might have figured out how to find the correct Earth. We’ve been using the Ciscommunicator to get help from STAR Labs.” Alex rushed in, Lena lurking behind her like a beautiful shadow. “This Lena is just as brilliant as ours.”

Kara could have sworn that Lena was blushing.

“The tachyon receptors are vibrating at a different frequency on this earth than on mine; as made evident by the already established Multiverse theory. I theorized that my own tachyons may have a different frequency as well, since I don’t belong here. With some help from the other STAR Labs we figured out a way to measure and track the different frequency.” Lena explains it like it should be completely obvious.

“We found the correct Earth and it seems like they’re trying to get our Lena back over here to us.” Alex adds.

“How can you tell?” Maggie asks.

“Science stuff.” Winn says with a deadpan.

“So we figured that maybe they can’t get through because they don’t have a receiver. Working off of the assumption that the other versions of us are the ones who are trying to get our Lena back to us… which we confirmed with more science stuff, we can now accurately hypothesize how they are going to need our help.” Alex says with yet another eye roll.

“Sounds like a solid plan. What can I do to assist?” Kara stands her eyes serious.

“We aren’t going to have enough time for trial and error, so we decided to draw up every single variation that we could come up with and go for trial and trial and trial and… well, you get it. So, since none of the rest of us has super-speed…” Winn finished, leaving Lena looking befuddled.

“Kara? She’s a journalist! What’s Kara got to do with any of this?!” Lena protests.

“I’m a bit more complicated than just a journalist.” Kara has super-speeded into full Supergirl regalia.

Lena was one of the few people on Earth (due to not being from that Earth) to have never seen Supergirl. She was beautiful and majestic. Long blonde hair fell down her shoulders in waves, blue eyes stood out like sapphires against tan skin, and the the bright red cape swept behind her to make her seem like royalty. Still, it was different than how Lena felt around Superman. Kara as Supergirl made Lena feel strong and safe and protected. 

“Show me what to do.” Kara said, and it was a command instead of a request. If it weren’t for what she had just witnessed, Lena wouldn’t think that this was the same person.

Lena fell back into her seat; completely in awe.

“I felt the same way when I found out.” Winn says with a chuckle, the two scientists forgotten. “Of course, she decided to tell me by jumping off the roof of the CatCo building.”

“She has a real sense of drama, doesn’t she?” Lena states.

“She really does.”

\-----/////-----

“Okay. Why isn’t it working? One of these should really be working.” kara growls, her frustration building.

“Did you remember the uh…” Winn starts but gets cut off.

“I’ve remembered everything! Every single piece of every single device is exactly where it is supposed to be!” Kara yells, her cape swooshing with the force of the corners she turned as she stalked the room.

“Yes, but are we _where_ we need to be?” Lena asks. “This isn’t where I showed up. I woke up this morning in your bedroom. Maybe, to go back, that’s where I need to be.” Lena suggests hesitantly, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Supergirl.

“That’s brilliant.” Kara says, grabbing Lena’s shoulders and kissing her cheek noisily. “Do you trust me?”

 

Kara’s eyes were earnest, burning feverishly with excitement and Lena realized suddenly that for some reason, after not even twelve hours of knowing this woman, she trusted her with her life. Before now, Lena could have counted the number of people she trusted on one hand with fingers left over. Now, she trusted every single person in the room with her.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Lena answered and immediately found herself wrapped up in strong, warms arms; her face hidden inside of Kara’s shoulder. A burst of air with the force hurricane winds smacked against Lena’s back roughly.

Her feet hit the ground again and it took a moment to find her land legs again. She looked around to discover that she was in the bedroom where she had woken up that morning. Kara’s arm immediately wrapped around her waist when it seemed like her knees would buckle, easing her to the mattress.

“You good?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lena nods, choking back a wave of nausea as Kara setup the devices on her dresser.

A burst of blue light filled the room for a split second before fading.

“That has to be them!” Lena yells, jumping to her feet again.

“Come on!” Kara yells after another burst of light.

It takes two more tries before the air split open; on actual hole in the universe.

Lena can see herself as though she were looking in a mirror, equal parts ecstatic and terrified. The two Lena’s make eye contact and nothing makes sense anymore . Then, they’re moving, leaping through the portal moving onto and through one another.

Everything was right with the universe again.


End file.
